TIEMPO
by dcromeror
Summary: Los pensamientos de la reina, vertidos en un momento crucial de su vida, una decisión que lo puede cambiar todo.


**Disclamer: Los personajes de Once Upon A Time no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.**

 **La historia ha sido creada a partir de algunas ideas locas y un poco de la canción "Take your time"**

 **TIEMPO**

Ocho años, una interesante cantidad de tiempo si tomamos en cuenta el que ya he vivido, que como toda una dama que se precie de serlo no contare; pues bien, dirán que lleva transcurriendo ese periodo de mi vida, sencillo, ese era el lapso que había pasado mirando para el mismo lugar, sin atreverme a hacer algo más, dejando que las cosas sucedan frente a mis ojos, sin dar un paso hacia aquello que más deseaba, sin mover un dedo por alcanzar el tesoro más brillante que he tenido el privilegio de conocer, bueno, el segundo, aunque mejor sería decir un empate, pues mi lindo príncipe tiene el mismo lugar en mi corazón.

Era irónico que eso pasara conmigo, siendo quien soy yo, pero vamos, hasta la reina malvada… bueno EX, tiene miedo, hace casi el mismo tiempo que deje de usar ese nombre, justamente gracias a ella.

Si, una paradoja más en este camino, no tan corto que he recorrido. Fue su presencia la que me ayudo, la que me impulso a dejar de ser, esa persona llena de rabia, dolor y deseos de venganza, fue su sonrisa, una que hace latir desenfrenadamente mi corazón, la que hizo que aquello que faltaba en mí, para tener un amor completo en mi vida, estuviera ahí por fin… pero aun así no tenía la fuerza para decirlo en voz alta. Lo admito con dolor, cuando se trata de ella, soy una cobarde.

Como hacerlo, si cada vez que me acercaba a ella para intentarlo, algo nos interrumpía o peor… alguien, si no era el villano de turno, era el delineador con patas o Snow o David o medio pueblo; era como si el destino no quisiera verme a su lado, como no creer en mi mala suerte, con todas las cosas que me han pasado. Tantas trabas me han hecho dudar durante más tiempo del que desearía admitir.

No puedo negar que deseaba… que aún deseo, ser yo, quien saque cada una de esas sonrisas que iluminan mi vida, no me mal entiendan, amo a mi hijo con todo mi corazón, pero este, es un amor diferente.

Debo reconocer que uno de mis mayores errores, ha sido intentar llenar el espacio que le pertenece a ella, con cualquier cosa, vale decir que incluso lo intente cubrir con Robin, creo que todos saben en este punto que eso no funciono, era de esperarse, no podía quedarme con una copia barata de mi dama de cabellera rubia y ojos mar. SI, el arquero ha sido de mis peores decisiones, porque al menos la maldición oscura trajo consigo a mi príncipe.

Pero bueno, no me desvió del asunto que hoy me trae aquí, pues se preguntaran a que viene todo este pequeño discurso, porque decir exactamente ocho años, bien, les cuento que hoy una de las luces de mi vida esta de cumpleaños, estamos en una fiesta llena de gente, llena de tantos estorbos… bueno, ya no seré mala, pero no puedo evitar aburrirme de gente simple o dulce al extremo, más si la decoración del lugar está en rosa pastel.

En este punto ya les debe quedar claro de quien hablo, si queridos amigos, estoy hasta los huesos de la rubia idiota, la otra madre de mi príncipe y esta es la fiesta, que la color de rosa de Snow ha decidido hacer, en honor al cumpleaños de Emma, claro está, que olvida que su hija de princesa dulce y azucarada no tiene ni un pelo; pero eso, a mi rubia, parece no importarle hoy, pues esta radiante, al verse amada por sus padres y su hijo, ojala supiera que además la amo yo.

Brindo internamente conmigo, ya que al menos me alegra decir, que el desperfecto de hombre que casi se casa con ella, ya no está más en el pueblo. Esa es una historia digna de relatar "Como ser tan imbécil, para perder a una gran mujer", pero bueno, esto no es el tema que hoy les cuento, pues si no deseo escribir el segundo capítulo de esa historia, conmigo ahora de protagonista, será mejor que haga aquello que llevo ya casi dos años pensando hacer.

Lo sé, dos años, ustedes dirán porque tarde tanto tiempo en hacerlo, bueno que decirles, la rubia me deja torpe a veces, además de con mucho miedo a equivocarme y perder la amistad que hemos logrado construir. Por si fuera poco, cuando me mira, solo puedo atinar a decir mis sarcasmos usuales, aunque vamos, siendo sincera, ambas nos divertimos mucho haciendo nuestros piques.

En fin, me veo ahora sentada en una esquina, con una copa de sidra de mi propia cosecha, obviamente no iba a tomar de ese licor que están haciendo caer por acá, mis gustos son más exquisitos, prueba de ello es que babeo por Emma. La veo conversar con los dos idiotas, sonreír feliz, porque si, los dos últimos años la he visto más feliz que nunca, su cabello ha vuelto a tener el brillo que vi perder al lado de ese amante del delineador, sus ojos ahora tienen una brisa, que en su momento pensé perdida, la veo vivir una vida plena y lo único que deseo es tener un poco de ese tiempo, para ser feliz a su lado.

La conozco, he aprendido a hacerlo durante estos años a su lado, sé cómo es y nunca desearía cambiar ni una sola parte de ella, para que hacerlo, si esa forma de ser, es la que hizo que me enamorara desde el primer instante en que la vi, aunque me lo negará, me tarde mucho en aceptar mis sentimientos por la rubia.

Ni siquiera pienso en cambiar esa casaca roja que muchas veces dije odiar, pero que quede entre nosotros, ver un destello rojo me hace pensar en ella y sonreír inmediatamente… lo he de admitir, AMO ESA CASACA. Les cuento un secreto, tengo una igual a ella guardada en mi closet, que huelo cada vez que abro ese espacio personal, claro, me dirán que gracia tiene oler una prenda que no lleva el aroma de ella, pues les diré, Henry me ayudo a saber el nombre del perfume que usa y no me resistí a comprarlo, solo para echarlo sobre ese lindo accesorio rojo. Obviamente tuve que usar la excusa del regalo de cumpleaños de hace dos años, para que mi hijo no sospeche porque quería ese artículo, de paso me cercioro de que siga usándolo.

Bueno, que me desvió del asunto, aunque es casi imposible no divagar en mis pensamientos y recuerdos, cada vez que la veo, en cada una de sus sonrisas, miradas, gestos, todo aquello que tengo grabado en tantos videos o fotos, que atesoro y llevo siempre conmigo en el celular, además claro, del álbum en mi mesita de noche. Ahí están todas las memorias que tengo con ella y mi hijo, podríamos ser por fin la familia que tanto he deseado, Swan Mills o Mills Swan, da igual, mientras mi apellido este al lado del de ella.

No crean que la acoso al tener esos objetos conmigo, es solo, atesorar lo poco que tengo de ella, mientras reúno el valor para declararle mi amor.

Sé que la conozco, mejor que muchos que proclaman saber quién es realmente Emma Swan, pero lo que más me impresiona, es que ella entiende quien soy yo realmente; creo que es… creo no, ESTOY SEGURA, que es la que mejor me comprende, siempre hemos sido solo Regina y Emma entre nosotras. Sin embargo, quiero conocer otras fases suyas, otras partes que aún no he descubierto y que muero por probar, no piensen mal, hablo de su faceta en pareja… aunque lo otro, sería algo digno de explorar, basta mirar su cuerpo.

La veo despedirse de sus padres, es el momento me digo, froto mis palmas para conseguir las fuerzas que necesito, debo pensar que es solo una conversación… solo que esta será la que pueda cambiar nuestras vidas… genial, ahora me comenzaron a temblar un poco las manos y latirme el corazón a mil, creo incluso que estoy sudando un poco. Demonios, en qué momento me he vuelto tan cobarde… en realidad se cuándo fue, la primera vez que sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos y derritieron mi frio corazón. No importa, no puedo ser más miedosa, debo tener coraje para ir hacia ella.

Dejo la copa a un costado, me inclino ligeramente para pararme, pero lo que veo me deja de piedra, es en serio, solo esto me puede estar pasando a mí, en que momento esas moscas, digo tipos, se acercaron a ella, solo baje la vista un segundo, hace solo un instante que sus idiotas padres se fueron de su lado, osea, ahora hasta los nuevos príncipes decidieron probar suerte con mi rubia. Esto es increíble, me dejo caer en la silla, abatida y llena de pesar, me tomo de un sorbo todo el contenido de mi copa y maldigo mi suerte, claro, que más podía pasar, si he esperado tanto.

Solo yo, soy responsable otra vez, de estar perdiendo la oportunidad de ir por mi felicidad, de dejar que se me escurra entre los dedos esa cabellera rubia que adoro, esos ojos que me hipnotizan y ese cuerpo que me enloquece.

Es que amo cada parte de ella, yo no quiero cambiarla, no quiero robarle el corazón, no quiero arrebatarle su libertad, no quiero que deje de pensar lo que piensa, mucho menos que deje de ser quien es, solo quiero ser parte de su vida, tener un poco de su tiempo. Hoy… hoy no quisiera irme sola una vez más a casa, hoy quisiera irme con su sonrisa… causada por mi amor.

Puede que mi hada madrina haya decidido por fin hacerse una, pues mi corazón brinca de alegría al ver como ella los ha espantando, con una sonrisa amable digna de su esencia, esta otra vez sola… ahora me mira, inclina la cabeza, sonríe y levanta la botella de cerveza, infaltable a su lado.

SIIII, hago un baile de victoria en mi cabeza, porque ahora lo sé, este es el momento, siento que hoy me iré con la sonrisa que tanto he deseado ver, quizás con algún beso, si mi hada madrina decide hacerse dos en una noche… camino con paso firme, al menos todo lo que puedo, pues mis piernas esta vez colaboran, lo mínimo, pero están ahí, llevándome al lado del amor de mi vida.

Por fin a su lado, aspiro ese aroma que me fascina, como siempre me recibe con una bella sonrisa, la que amo y lo sé, **ES HOY** , esta vez si le diré lo que siento… y creo que me iré con una respuesta igual.

\- Hola…

 **Espero que les haya gustado y espero sus opiniones.**

 **Gracias por su tiempo :)**


End file.
